Question: Convert $\dfrac{163}{26}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $163 \div 26 = {6}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{26}{26} = {\dfrac{156}{26}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{26}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{7}{26}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{156}{26}} + {\dfrac{7}{26}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{163}{26}$.